Love at Last
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: This story takes place in 2008. "Todd" tells Marty the truth about who he really is when she admits to him that she has fallen in love with him.


Love at Last

Lyrics: "Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly" (Lyrics from Adam Lambert's "Whataya Want From Me")

AN: This one shot takes place during the rapemance when Marty had amnesia and Victor believed he was Todd. This story is AU. Todd was never planning on kidnapping Hope. This story is written from "Todd's" point of view.

"Don't you want me?" Marty asked as she looked at me with her soulful blue eyes. "Aren't you attracted to me?"

I hated that she was doubting how beautiful and sexy she was. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known...it's not you, it's me. I don't deserve you."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

"Then why won't you make love to me?"

The truth was that I wanted Marty so badly that I couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful but I was afraid that I would hurt her...I was already hurting her by lying to her.

I had tried to tell her the truth about who I really was but I knew that if I did I would lose her love. Her love had changed me into a better man and I couldn't go back to a life where she hated me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"You don't know that. I can't do this Marty...there's so much about me that you don't know. I've been lying to you because I didn't want to lose your love. I love you too much to ever hurt you again, so I'm going to be honest with you. When we were in college I was the ringleader who orchestrated the rape against you."

"I don't understand. I saw his picture...you look nothing like him," Marty stated as she sat down on the bed.

"I had plastic surgery to change my face cause I didn't want to be that monster who hurt you any longer. I've hated myself for so long for what I did to you that when I found you at Lee's, so damaged and so broken I thought that I could take care of you and help you heal, but you're the one who helped me heal. Your love changed me into a better man and I just wanted to prove to you that I've changed from the person that I was all those years ago."

"Is there anything else that you're keeping from me?" Marty asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"You have a son...his name is Cole."

"Cole? Why didn't you tell me that Cole was my son?"

"I didn't want to lose you and I didn't want to go back to a life where you hated me."

"You should have told me."

"Yes I should have, but I'm telling you now because I promised myself years ago that I would never take advantage of you again. I know that I've hurt you by lying to you, but I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. Do you hate me?"

"No, maybe I should...you've lied to me about so much, but I don't remember the man that you were when we were in college. All I know is the man who has taken care of me these past six months. I still love you and I don't want to lose you when you're all that I know."

"You still love me?" I asked. Her love amazed me. She loved me even after all the lies that I had told.

"It's going to take me a while to trust you again, but I know who you are. I know that you lied, because you don't think that you deserve love, but you're wrong...everybody deserves love and everybody deserves forgiveness and I forgive you for lying to me. I don't care about our past...a past I can't remember...I care about here and now with you. Tonight I want to feel you in my arms. I want tonight to be about our love and tomorrow we'll deal with everything else together."

I had never been happier, I had been lying to her for months because I thought that I would lose her love when the truth came out, but I was wrong. She loved me enough to forgive me.

She grabbed my hand and guided me to the bed. I kissed her sweet lips as she began to unbutton my shirt. I took hours exploring every inch of her body with my fingers and then my toungue as she moaned with pleasure. For the first time in my life I wasn't in a rush because I knew that she wasn't going anywhere. She knew my demons and loved me anyways.

"Do you want me to use protection?" I asked as I grazed her stomach. I wanted to create a child with her in our perfect love, but I didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready.

"No, I still want a family with you. Let's make a child," she said as she pulled me closer to her. I lowered myself into her and it wasn't long before our love had exploded.

I laid down next to her and pulled her in my arms. "I love you Marty. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"I love you too Todd, thank you for being honest with me," she said as she closed my eyes.

I realized that I never had to be afraid again. Marty knew the truth about me, but she didn't care. I had finally found out what love was.


End file.
